The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program which provide notification of event generation to a user using an appropriate apparatus when a prescribed event is generated.
As electronic mails have come into use, terminals capable of receiving such an electronic mail have come into use. There are terminals which have a function of providing notification of reception of an electronic mail to a user.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 5-241992 discloses an apparatus which causes a preset apparatus to perform display for providing notification of reception of a mail when the mail is received by a mail address destination which is set for a prescribed terminal.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-270912 discloses an apparatus which performs display in consideration of privacy when it is determined that a person other than a user, to which notification is provided, is present in the vicinity of the user to which notification of reception of a mail is provided.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-236615 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-46635 disclose vehicle telephones which determine whether or not to display a call originator based on whether or not a fellow passenger is present.